KAISER MASTER
by andry.rezpector.399
Summary: tidak ada yang menyangka NATSU DRAGNEEL yang seorang idiot dan otaku adalah seorang kaiser master Penakluk wanita,menolong gray natsu mencoba mencari cinta untuk gray dan juga cinta sejati untuk diriya..
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRLY TAIL**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter

Yahh cerita ini agak gaje jadi jangan terlalu di pikirkan karena saya masih pemula hahahaha :D  
haduhh ok langsung aja.. ini dia

Chapter 1 "Celana dalam"

* * *

Celana cewe itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa lo liat setiap lo pikir cewe murahan apa dengan santai ya dia bilang eeehhhhhh liat cowo celana dalem gw bagus gk seksi gak..?! **WTF** tapi kalau ada yang gitu sihh gw juga mau ,cuaca cerah saat gw berangkat kuliah di Fairy Tail university,gw lupa ngerjain tugas dari dosen gw jadi gw kerjain alakadarnya dan tanpa disengaja kejadian itu muncul ... L.A.G.I

..!

Gray: "Ohh.. Si..sii..siiaalll..." aku tak sengaja mengangkat rok milik juvia gadis berambut biru saat mengangkat tanganku karena pegal terus menulis tugas kuliah ku.. ,dengan perasaan bersalah aku perlahan melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu dan dia dengan tatapan tajam memandangku sambil menyebutkan Namaku..

Juvia: "Gray.. Berani sekali kau hari ini... Dasar Hentai"

oh sial habis sudah diriku..  
'hahahahaha ... gray..gray.. memang tidak pernah membuat kita bosan..!,Lanjutkan Gray kami mendukungmu hahaha ' sialan anak anak yang lain malah mentertawakanku dan tidak ada yang menolongku...

Gray:" kkoooo iin.,ini ..salah paham aku hanya meregangkan tanganku dan. Gk sengaja... " gw membela diri dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh di pipi sial oh tuhan selamatkan aku..! dengan wajah yang menakutkan para gadis satu persatu menghampiriku yang tak berdaya ini dengan aura membunuh mereka yang sangat kuat yang di arahkan padaku...

Erza :"haahhh... terus waktu kau memegang bokongku kemarin !? "  
Levy:"Kau... Orang mesum sialan Gray,dan gray kau bahkan telanjang... !"

Ooohhhhh sial gw bener-bener gk sengaja sumpah waktu megang bokong lo za.,eh tunggu telanjang.. Kkkkyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa... sejak kapan gw telanjang ,sialan tanpa babibu para cewe langsung nendang gw ke bawah dan meninjak-injak diriku layaknya karpet sambil Berkata. "MATI LOE...,JANCUK LOE..,HENTAI...!" dan gw hanya bisa berkata sambil terinjak "iiitttuuu cuuman sa..sa..salah... paham.."saat para cewe iblis ini menganiaya gw tidak sengaja gw liat sesuatu yang pink dibalik rok biru milik cana "Huuhh.!" Oh sial ,"dasar Hentai sialan mati kau..." aahhhhhhhhhh Hentikan seseorang hentikan para gadis Iblis ini

Setelah penderitaan gw berakhir dan kuliah juga beres dengan dosen yang membiarkan salasatu siswa ya tergeletak bercucuran darah dilantai akibat serangan sepatu para cewe,sialan badan gw rasanya sakit, dan dengan bantuan seorang teman gw dapat baju karena gw gk sadar kalau gw berangkat gk pake baju.. menyedihkan sekali...tapi yang buat gw tertekan adalah kenapa gw gk bisa berinteraksi dengan perempuan Dengan Normal.. apakah gw dikutuk atau semacamnya siallann...

Gw jalan ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah di deket kampus yah maklum kosan gw jauh jadi apadaya (kERETA SELANJUTNYA AKAN SAMPAI) sambil nunggu kereta gw merenungi nasib gw yang selalu dikatain orang mesum,, kenapa..kenapa..kenapa.. **KENAPA** **!** Biarlah

Pintu kereta terbuka dan.. **!BAANGGGGGG** **,,,** Semua yang ada di dalam kereta Cewe semua sialan mulai dari ank Smp,Sma,dan mahasiswi sampai Ibu-ibu PKK yang pulang arisan... Gw langsung mengunakan jurus yang selalu gw pake kalau keadaan darurat gw silangin kedua tangan gw di dada dan.. siapkan pose **GENTLEMEN POSE !** entah naik bis atau kereta cuman ini yg bisa gw lakuin saat ada banyak cewe di sekitar gw karena apapun yang terjadi mereka harus terlindungi dari gw karena mungkin saja **GW BAKALAN KETEMU SAMA CEWE YANG DI TAKDIRKAN SAMA GW** hehehe (Tawa iblis)

Gw liat ada cewe pake baju belang kuning hitam dan pake rok dia duduk tapi busettt... Celana dalamnya keliatan sialan ,gw harus melindungi ya dari mata gw.,gw ngelihat yang lain And Dammm... nasib sial ataukah nasib baik,ada cewe yang payudaranya gede dan sampe keliatan keluar.. ooohhh tuhan ini keberuntungan ataukah kesialan gw berdoa pada Dewa

Gray:"gimana nih ampun dahhh ,, "sial tetap Gentlemen Pose jangan bwt orang salah paham ,gw coba duduk di samping cewe yang tadi ,'gw harus nyegel pandangan mata gw',sialan gw punya firasat buruk di kereta ini mendingan gw cepet-cepet turun sebelum terjadi hal yang gk gw inginkan..

(KITA SAMPAI DI STASIUN XXXX)

Saat pintu kereta terbuka gw nubruk seseorang saat gw liat 'sial mati gw' dia Lucy Heartfilia cewe paling cantik di kampus ... OH SHIT

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Hahahaha...:D

Maaf saya baru update lagi ,,

Yahh tanpa basa basi lagi langsung aja...

 **FAIRLY TAIL**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter

CHAPTER 2 "DEWI"

* * *

Daaaaammmmmmmmm...! oh sial gw nubruk dia pas di payudaranya yang besar,gw coba bwt mundur selangkah demi selangah dan dengan muka yang udah keringat basah ini gw langsung membela diri...

Gray : " ini salah Paham... lucy "

Dengan keadaan jalan mundur gw sedikit ngeliat muka ya ,,OOHHHH DAAMMM dia emang cantik seksi juga ooh dan juga payudaranya MONTOK abiss,oh tunggu bukan saatnya terpesona gw lagi masalah hidup dan mati ,

Gw mundur lagi dan gak sengaja kaki gw kesandung ,karena gw kehilangan keseimbangan gw coba cari pegangan bwt nompang badan gw ,tapi sialnya yang gw pegang malah payudara cewe yang,ohh sial mati aku... tapi perasaan lembut dan kenyal ini siall ini bener-bener enak oohh ,,gw langsung sadar dan ngangkat lagi tangan gw sambil bilang

Gray: "k..k. tau ini semua terjadi karena Salah paham..,ya salah paham...!(karena takut gw ngomong ngelantur sambil cari alasan biar bebas dari keadaan ini),ini karena cewe itu memperlihatkan celana Dalamnya.. itu salahya,aku tadi menutup mataku dan..."

Gw nunjuk cewe yang tadi keliatan celana dalamnya dan sebelum gw beres ngomong sebuah tas langsung di arahkan ke muka gw dengan kenceng ya..,saat gw liat itu Lucy dengan wajah yang melotot dan mengeluarkan aura yang sangat jahat... dia mukul gw dengan tas ya sekuat tenaga sampai gw terjatuh ... lalu dengan marah lucy berkata..

Lucy : "DASAR KAU MESUM SIALAN"

Ke esokan harinya...

Setelah kejadian itu besoknya gw berangkat ke kampus naik bus karena gw takut menodai cewe lagi,gw jalan sambil ngelamun .. hhaaahhh malang banget nasib gw..

Gray : "Gimana caranya biar gw gk kena masalah lagi kaya kemarenya..,semua cara udah gw pikirin.. haaahhhhhhhhhh (mendesah dengan nafas prustasi) "

Huuhhhhh... apa'an tuh rame banget disana..?,gw deketetin kerumunan yang lagi ngumpul kaya mau demo.. ,Pantesan aja rame ada cewe cantik seksi lagi kaya artis ,dia nanyain jalan ke kampus gw.,Tunggu emang dia mau ngapain kesana,aahh bodo emang gw pikirin yang penting tuhh cewe cantik abis. Aahhh andai dia pacar gw pasti gw seneng banget... hehe(dengan muka cabul gw mulai mikir yang jorok-jorok)cewe secantik dia pasti banyak cowo yang mengejarnya.,.. sampai kata-katanya bikin gw sadar...

(maaf gw gk punya nama nih cewe jadi gw tulis aja cewe hehehe :D )

Cewe : "aahhhhhh... SAYANGKU..."

Ha.. .. Yaahhh,itu sih gk mengagetkan Tentu saja dia pasti punya pacar yang tampan dan kaya,si cowo tanpa membalikan badan berkata..

Cowo : "Dari mana kau bisa menemukanku... ?"

Cewe yang tadi langsung menangis histeris sampai ingusnya keluar ...

Cewe : " KENAPA KAU SANGAT JAHAT PADAKU...! ,AKU BAHKAN MENYEWA MATA-MATA UNTUK MENCARIMU SAYANG..."

Sang cowo yang mengunakan Jas yang sangat mahal dan wajahnya Emang gw akui Tampan tapi Ko rambutnya aneh ya warnaya ko Pink sing...? apa dia ngecat rambutnya emng gt ya,,?! Tunggu gw kaya kenal tuh orang...

Cowo : "Seperti yang kau lihat ...Aku harus MOVE ON"

Sang cewe jadi makin histeris dan bersikap layaknya ank kecil yang ingin di belikan permen oleh ibunya tapi gk dibeli'in yah seperti itu...,dengan memegang kaki sang cowo dan dengan air mata yang sudah tidak terkontrol... dia ngerajuk..

Cewe : " Tapi kenapa sayang..Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dariku...?!"

Sang cowo berbalik dan mendekati wajahnya ke si cewe itu dan dengan senyum yang terpangpang di wajahnya dia berkata dengan Cooll nya...

Cowo : " Jangan mencariku lagi.. ,aku harus pergi ke kampus sekarang.. Bye.. "

Si cowo pergi dengan santai nya meninggalkan cewe yang masi menangisambil bilang 'sayang jangan pergi' ya ampun gw kaya lagi liat sinetron aja...

Tapi.. harus gw akui meskipun rambutnya pink dan masih dalam pertanyaan gw tapi cara dia tadi menolaknya sangatlah bagus dan keren.. LEMBUT BANGET! Gimana caranya biar bisa menolak wanita seperti itu...!? aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh aku mau punya hubungan juga... !

Setelah di kampus..

Gw duduk dengan aura yang gelap yahh gw adalah laki-laki tersial dan payah hahaha PECUNDANG kaya gw nasibnya ko bisa giniya gk bisa berinteraksi sama cewe nasib selalu sial..,tanpa gw sadar ada orang di depan gw..

Cowo :"Yo.. Gray kenapa kau..,oohh ya apa kau sibuk gray.?"

Gray : " Tidak sejujurnya gw gk sibuk"

Ternyata si OTAKU **NATSU** haahh gw kira siapa,dengan jaket merah hitam dan topi yang menutup semua rambutnya dan juga celana pendek. (tunggu dia kesini mau kuliah atau apa.)yahh dia bisa dibilang deket lah sama gw meskipun gw gk terlalu tau si Natsu ini ..

Natsu : " kalau gitu bagus.., TOLONG BANTU GW.. BERIKAN JAWABAN SOAL NO 3"

Gray: " Huuuhhhh "

Natsu : " KOMOHON GRAY KEMAREN GW NONTON ANIME SAMPAI PAGI JADI GW GK BISA JAWAB NIH SOAL ...TOLONG GRAY KALAU LOE GK BANTU GW MUNGKIN GK ADA CEWE YANG BAKALAN DEKETIN GW"

Gray : " Ahh... Seperti biasa Rupanya(gw ngeliat setelan dia yang cupu abis yah Otaku gw perihatin sama lo natsu untuk gw yang ngeliat lo gw gk yakin ada cewe yang mau deket sama lo ,sambil menahan tawa dan air mata kasihan) haahhhh ... baiklah No 3 kan (dia menganguk dengan wajah idiotnya)

Selesai pelajaran gw kebelet pengen ke wc dan di cw si gw ketemu si natsu..  
dan kitapun gobrol di wc sambil kencing...

Natsu : " Heeyy Gray apa terjadi sesuatu..?"  
Gray : " Huuh, tidak ada"  
Natsu : " Sesuatu yang bagus untuk mu mungkin.,ayo bilang saja kita ini teman kau ada masalah lebih baik kau curhat saja padaku.."  
Gray : " gak ada meskipun ada gw gk bakalan bilang sama lo natsu,"  
Natsu : "jangan seperti itu ,dari wajahmu pasti masalah ...CEWE... kan...!"

Sialan kenapadia tau...apa jangan jangan dia liat waktu kejadian di kereta, sial tetap tenang dengan wajah tenang gw bales jawab.

Gray : " Gak so tau lo"  
Natsu:" gakk.. gak..gak..,Gray ... Gray jika kau punya masalah bicaralah padaku.. aku akan membantumu..."(dengan wajah idiot)

Kuberi tau pun gk lo gk bisa bantu khususnya soal wanita... Natsu dan juga sebernenya gw lebih khawatir sama lo...,apa yang sebenernya terjadi pada gw,KENAPA KENAPA GW HARUS DI SEBUT SEBAGAI ORANG MESUM!? BAH AKU BUKAN ORANG MESUM TAPI KENAPA. Aahh sudah lah

Gw perlahan keluar dari toilet ,dan gk sengaja gw ngeliat lucy dia kaya mau ambil sesuatu di lokernya,huuhhh jet dan droy ngapaintuh lari-lari 'Jet kembalikan hpku..','gk mau gw mau liat ada apa di hp lo' aahh dua orang idiot saling kejar,tunggu di atas loker lucy apa'an tuh kaya batu bata.. ahh sial dia bakalan nimpa kepala lucy gw harus kesana...

Gw lari ke arah lucy dengan kencang ya 'AWAS' sampai gw kesandung sama kaki gw sendiri... ooohhh sial gw bakalan jatuh.. ,, gw merem karena tapi ko ada yang aneh..,gw buka mata gw dan posisi gw dengan lucy.. gw megang bokong ya yang besar dengan posisi gw di belakang dan lucy yang jongko dan megang lokernya yang di bawah... , ooh siallll

Gw langsung ngejauhhh

Gray : " tunggu lucy ini salah paham.. gw cuman mau..."  
orang orang mulai ngedeketin gw .. 'Hey liat tuh si gray mau ngapain si lucy'  
Gray:"KYAAAAA... hey Tunggu ini semua salah paham! Gw cuman mau nolong lucy sumpah"  
lalu orang – orang neliat celana gw yang lupa gw kancingin pas balik di wc tadi..  
'tapi celana lo gray lerekan celana panjang lo kebuka.' 'Kalian salah paham ini salah paham' keadaan yang masih kacau lucy mulai teriak..

Lucy : " KYAA.. eh aduhh (benda yang di duga batu bata adalah Spon)ini kan"

Gw gk ngeliat dan nundukin kepala gw ke bawah.. oh sial berakhirlah sudah Semua ya berakhir..,orang –orang mulai membicarakanku si mesum sial ... berakhirlah sudah aku akan di benci oleh semua cewe .. berakh. Eh.'Berdirilah' siapa yang ngomong...  
Gray :" huuhh"(gw angkat kepala gw yang udah mau nangis..)  
Lucy:"maaf .. Terima kasih kau pasti khawatir kalau aku akan terluka tenang saja itu bukan batu bata tapi hanya sebuah Spon"

Lucy tersenyum dengan indahnya di depan gw.,ya ampun si lucy cantik banget...  
baru gw sadar kalau dewi itu ada dan dia ada di depan gw sekarang...

TBC

Maaf kalau ceritanya masih gaje yah hehehe :D  
silahkan beri komentar anda...


	3. Chapter 3

KAISER MASTER

CHAPTER 3

Lucy : wooahhh .aku pasti dalam masalah besar jika itu beneran batu bata..,Terima kasih apa kau baik –baik saja..?

Hey ternyata dia bukan orang mesum,.cowo itu cuman mau membantunya..,keren sekali...,wooww,aku bisa mendengar omongan mereka dari sini ,apa yang terjadi ,ada apa ini aku tidak di perlakukan sebagai orang mesum benarkah ini.,...

Levy: hey lucy ! ada apa ini kenapa banyak orang-orang disini..?

Lucy : oh levy ,tidak ada apa-apa nanti aku akan menceritakanya padamu..

Ada apa dengan perasaan ini... dia . lucy heartfilia tidak menganggapku orang mesum...,Huhh Perasaan apa ini aku Bahagia sekali..

Setelah kejadian itu aku tersenyum senang ..hahaha ..,aku berjalan keluar dengan perasaan yang bahagia sekali..  
Natsu : Tadi itu jantan sekali Gray..Itu tadi Jatuh yang super sekali gray tak kusangka kau akau berani mengrebek lucy dari belakang hahaha..  
aku menengok dan menemukan natsu berdiri disana dengan tampang otaku ya ..kenapa dia muncul disini..tunggu tadi dia melihat itu ,kenapa dia gk bantuin gw tadi sialan ..  
Natsu : ya ampun gray kau seperti kuda hitam liar hahaha... aku pikir kau akan melakukan itu disana..lalu dia mamaju mundurkan bokong ya dan mempragakan dia sendang melakukan sex

sialan aku pun lari karena malu dan dia malah berteriak GOOD JOB GRAY...

Natsu Pov

Hari selanjutnya...

minum bir memang enak... apalagi setelah belajar habis-habisan ahhhh Enak sekali...  
hahah aku terlalu banyak berpikir dan belajar hahhhh belajar itu buruk bagi pikiranku..tapi aku harus kembali belajar.. oh..  
tak sengaja aku melihat gray dengan lucy yang duduk bersebelahan gray sepertinya mereka sedang mengobrolyahh... dan dia juga cukup senang sepertinya.. yah sejauh ini dia melakukan dengan baik...

gray melihatku dan aku mengangkat tangan ku . tapi tiba-tiba lucy mendekatkan diri ke gray dan mengkaitkan tangan ya di tangan gray sehingga gray dapat merasakan payudara lucy

Gray pov

Lucy : Hey Gray... aku dengar kau mendapatkan peringkat ke 3 dari ujian kemarin  
oohh sial aku harus melindunginya dari ku ..aku langsung melepaskan tangan ya dan menjauh sedikit

Gray : ehh sebenarnya aku gak beneran belajar pas dulu aku Sma aku cuman berharap buat naikin nilaiku dan masuk ke Universitas ini karena bagus..  
Lucy : heehh Itu sangat hebat gray...

Dia membuat pose yang lucu dan aahhhh sialan dia bener-bener sexy banget ! aku tidak akan menolaknya jika dia mau jadi pacarku...

Lucy : ah aku haus aaku mau kopi  
Gray : akan ku belikan tunggu disini..  
aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga ketempat mesin minuman. Sebelum aku menuju pintu keluar.. lucy memanggilku lagi  
Lucy : Gray bisa kau pergi ke toko swalayan Belikan juga untuk temanku..  
Gray : oohh iya tunggu saja

Saat aku keluar di pintu aku menemukan natsu dengan pose bodohnya dia memberikan jempolnya padaku.. Hiraukan saja dia.. aku bahkan dapat mendengar dia dari jauhh Figh on Gray ...  
sialan..

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Malam hari saat aku sedang jalan untuk pulang aku bertemu dengan lucy dan dua temanya..

Lucy :oh gray aku mau makan malam dengan mereka kau mau ikut..?

Gray : makan malam tentu saja,..aku .. aku akan membelelikanmu makan malam..

Lalu dia mengandengku layaknya seorang pasangan kekasih..  
lucy :gray kau baik sekali aku sangat senang...

Beberapa hari kemudian..

Natsu Pov

Aku melihat gray seperti mayat yang harus di buang dia seperti kelelahan..  
dia lalu sadar aku melihatnya dan aku pun menjailinya.

Natsu : hey gray kau sudah ciuman dengan lucy..?

Gray: tentu saja belum..(sial aku sudah tidak makan selama 3 hari tapi yang penting lucy menyukaiku..)

Ada yang aneh dengan gray sepertinya dia tidak makan untuk waktu yang lama.. apa ini ada kaitanya dengan dia yang sering jalan bersama lucy..

Natsu : Gray jangan bilang kau membelikan semua yang lucy inginkan dengan uangmu..?

Gray : tentu saja tidak aku cuman keluar Makan saja denganya...  
Natsu : Disana ada banyak laki-laki yang lebih dari uang dan penambilan..  
Gray: huuhh...  
Natsu : kau sebentar lagi akan mengetahui nya.. sedikit saran dari ku jangan belikan dia apapu...

TBC


End file.
